


Sinnamon Rolls

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: BDSM, Crime, F/F, SINnamon Rolls, Smut, The seven deadly sins, USWNT ladies doing bad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots and short stories about the USWNT doing sinful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Cup Celebration -Presston

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this will only be prompts that I receive from you guys (well except for this first one) so tell me what you want to see and who you want to see and I'll do it. Anything pertaining to the seven deadly sins or just anything wrong in general will do. You can leave the prompts here or message them to me on tumblr. boldlyintodarkness.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

It was the night after the USWNT won the World Cup and the entire team was out at a bar celebrating. Almost everyone there was completely wasted or well on their way there, except for Julie, Christen, Ali, and Carli. The four were dubbed the designated drivers for the night and were promised drinks when they got back to the hotel. Julie and Christen were fine with the arrangements since they hadn't planned on drinking anyway. They had plans for later, a celebration of sorts in the bedroom, that required them to be sober. For right now, though, the two were simply cuddled together in a booth watching their friends make fools of themselves. 

Julie and Christen were into some pretty kinky shit. The ones who knew about their _interesting_ sex life (aka the ones who had walked in on them, including but not limited to Tobin, Kelley, Carli, HAO, and Ali) referred to the couple as the sinnamon rolls because, as innocent as they both seemed, the were not innocent at all. The best part was that Christen was the dominant one in bed, contrary to popular belief. She was truly a sadist at heart, which scared those who knew about what she and Julie would do in bed. It was just as scary how much of a masochist Julie was.   

They would switch positions every once in a while when Christen didn't feel like inflicting pain, but wished to receive it instead. Christen was very proud to admit that her girlfriend was extremely hot in both of those positions. Julie was just a turn on to Christen in general. 

Unlike some BDSM relationships, the two kept it relatively normal in public and at home. Everyone thought they were so innocent and cute because, outside of the bedroom, they were. Outside of the bedroom they were two of the kindest people anyone would have the fortune to meet. They were very affectionate towards each other and could always be found holding hands, cuddling, or kissing each other. However, inside their bedroom and the walls of their home all of that faded and they became master and slave.  

The rules were simple, when Julie had her dog collar on she was to refer to Christen as mistress and only mistress. This rule also applied to Christen when she was wearing her collar, but Julie preferred to be called master over mistress. Misbehavior would result in punishment which changed depending on the severity of the offense. Christen typically used physical punishments for Julie, while Julie used mental punishments for Christen. As for their safeword they chose to use Chicago since they both played for the Red Stars and it was easy to remember. They could also use the person's real name if they needed to stop. Both of them deeply cared for each other and wanted to make sure that their partner had the best experience possible. 

When the two finally got to the hotel after the World Cup celebration, Christen quickly made her way to her suitcase to retrieve Julie's collar. Before Julie could turn around Christen came up behind her and placed the collar around her neck, not buckling it just yet. 

"Do you want this?" Christen whispered in the blonde's ear. 

Julie nodded and the collar was secured to her neck. The collar had a black and white chantilly design inside of a light teal border with a silver name tag that the striker thought looked stunning on her slave. The mistress turned her slave around and roughly pushed her against the door. 

"Bed. Now," Christen commanded. 

"Yes, mistress," Julie complied before getting on the bed. 

The mistress made her way over to the bed and removed Julie's shirt before removing her belt and using it to bind her slave to the bed. Once her slave was tied to the bed she made haste to remove the blonde's black jeans, revealing black boxer briefs and a strap on/packer the girl wore to make her feel more like herself. 

 _Julie had an unusual case of gender dysphoria where she felt like she should have male body parts, but also felt like she should identify as female. Christen had found out in the early stages of their relationship when she caught Julie using an STP in their shared bathroom. The striker clearly remembers when the blonde had broken down, scared of the_ _break up_ _that she was_ _sure was going to come with the new information. Instead,_ _Christen_ _just held onto the blonde and asked her about it. Surprised with the question, Julie explained how in high school she didn't feel right in her body. One day she started to put pairs of socks in her underwear so that it felt like she had something there. It felt right to her and she liked the small bulge that it made. She bound with ace wrap for a while before she was able to get a real binder from one of her friends._  

 _Eventually, she went all out, getting her hair cut and changing her wardrobe completely. For a few months she went by Jeremy_ _instead of Julie and she liked it. Well, most of it. Her body felt exactly how it was supposed to but something was off. She wanted to be called Julie again and have her long hair back, but she didn't want to go back to her old body. She talked to her best friend about it and they told her to just go back to being Julie but keep the body. Her friend explained to her that she didn't have to have all of the components of one gender, but could take components from both, so that's exactly what she did._   

Christen was fully aware that sometimes Julie would start feeling really bad about her body during sex, but tonight she wanted to make the defender forget about everything. 

"You are not allowed to cum before I do. Do not make any noises and do not move. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment. Do you understand?" 

The slave nodded, but her mistress slapped her. 

"Use your words." 

"Yes, mistress, I understand." 

"Good." 

The mistress made one last trip to her suitcase, retrieving the bar that goes in her slave's strap on to make it erect, a condom, a blindfold, and a whip. She made her way back to her slave on the bed and tied the blindfold around her head, taking extra care to yank some of the beautiful blonde strands in the process and earning a slight gasp from her slave. 

"What did I say about noises?" 

"I'm sorry, mistress. It will not happen again." 

After pulling the strap on through the fly of her slave's boxer briefs, the mistress placed the bar in the strap on and straddled the hips of her slave. It took every ounce of concentration the blonde had not to make a noise or a movement as her mistress traced patterns all over her half naked body with the whip. Just to see how well her little slave could hold, the mistress gave a quick little slap with the whip to her slave's side. The mistress could feel her slave tense beneath her, but didn't flinch.  

"Good girl," Christen praised.  

Before riding her slave, the mistress stands up to strip off all of her clothes. She gets back on the bed and straddles Julie's hips, slowly lowering herself onto the strap on. The mistress began to slowly rock her hips, causing a slight whimper to slip from her slave's mouth.  

"Next time you will be punished," the mistress warned after slapping her slave across the stomach with her whip.  

"Yes, mistress." 

Christen continued rocking her hips while Julie struggled to keep her hips from bucking up to meet her mistress's. Her mistress's moans turned her on and she could feel her wetness pooling in her boxer briefs. When her mistress came, the slave came as well without permission. She knew she would be punished for it, but she couldn't help it. The slave prepared for the slap but it never came. Instead, her blindfold was lifted and she was met with the disapproving look of her mistress.  

"You were doing so good, slave, but now I have to punish you. You've been a bad girl," the mistress stated. 

"I'm sorry mistress," the slave replied. 

"It's too late too apologize, slave." 

The mistress untied her slave's hands and flipped her around, spanking the girl at fault ten times with the whip. As soon as the slave received her punishment the mistress dropped the act.  

"Are you okay, baby?" Christen asked her girlfriend.  

Her heart dropped as she heard sniffles coming from Julie.  

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  

She pulled Julie into her arms and rubbed the blonde girl's back. 

"It's not your fault, Chris," Julie comforted. "I just wish it was real." 

Christen held the blonde's face in her hands and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. She smiled before saying, "Cheer up, Jules. It'll be real soon enough." 

Smiling, Julie hugged her supportive girlfriend. 

"I love you so much, Chris." 

"I love you too, Jules." 

Julie removed the bar from her strap on and took it off so she could wash it. She was so tired, though, that she decided it could be done in the morning. The strap on was put on the floor next to their bed and the blonde defender cuddled up with her girlfriend.  

Best World Cup celebration ever.


	2. Friends with Benefits -Harli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Carli had a lot of one night stands together for the purpose of stress relief, so when Hope sets out a proposal it takes Carli by surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter took a long time to spit out and it's also really short but I don't ship Harli and it kind of made me uncomfortable to write them like this. Either way, I hope you enjoy this!

Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd were just friends. No matter how many times they would hook up with each other, they didn't want to put a label on it, mainly because they didn't feel they needed to. So when one night Hope took Carli to dinner and officially asked her to be her girlfriend, it came as a shock to the midfielder. However, when the keeper explained why she chose now to finally make Carli hers, it all made sense.

After many, _many_ nights of coming to each other for stress relief, because that's all it was, the two started to try new things. They hadn't done it the traditional way and come up with a contract since it wasn't a permanent arrangement, but they did come up with some basic rules.

Rule number one: Carli is to refer to Hope as "Countess" while they play in the bedroom.

Rule number two: No noises were allowed. As far as their team knew they were watching movies together, not being kinky little shits, and they wished to keep it that way.

Rule number three: No one was to find out about their hook ups.

Violation of rules number two or three would mean the end of their hook ups as well as their reputations. They'd never hear the end of it from Rapinoe.

With Hope's relationship proposal came a contract for their sexual activities and she brought it out when asking Carli to make it official. Of course Carli said yes, feelings for the keeper having built up over the past two years. Hope had been there for the midfielder when she needed her the most and was a very good listener. So after dinner, when Carli signed the contract, the new couple went back to Hope's place to get a feel for the new set of rules.

It wasn't a surprise when Hope turned on the dominance when the couple entered the house. She pinned her girlfriend to the front door and began making out with her. The midfielder's shirt was quickly removed and tossed aside, being deemed unnecessary for the time being. Before the keeper could go any further, she picked Carli up and carried her to the bedroom, the midfielder's legs wrapped around her middle. After depositing her slave onto their shared bed, the Countess quickly found a silk scarf to bind her slave's hands to the bed.

"You listen to me, slave," the Countess growled. "You will do as I say. You will not break the rules. If you do break the rules, I will have to punish you, and we both know you don't want that."

"Yes, Countess," the slave agreed. The Countess' punishments tended to be very brutal, but her slave loved it.

As though she'd already known her slave would say yes, the Countess had the materials for the night already prepared. She began teasing her slave to get her nice and wet before retrieving a remote control vibrater from the nightstand. Very carefully, she inserted the vibrator into her slave and began using the remote to make the vibrations pulse.

"Do not cum without my permission. Failure to contain yourself will result in no orgasms for a month, understood?"

"Yes, Countess."

The Countess straddled her slave's hips and reached up to untie the silk scarf. She roughly pulled her slave up by her hair and had her get off of the bed.

"On your knees, slave," the Countess commanded.

"As you wish, Countess."

The slave dropped to her knees and waited for the Countess to remove her clothes. Slowly, the Countess removed her shirt, pants, and underwear, making sure to make a show of it for her slave. The slave couldn't contain her whimpers, her want for the Countess growing with every sway of her hips. Carli's whimpers were music to Hope's ears.

When the Countess finished her little show, she made her way over to her slave, towering over the woman on her knees before sitting at the edge of the bed. The Countess gripped her slave's hair, pulling the woman toward her to signal that she was ready to be eaten out. As the slave’s tongue hit her folds, she turned the vibrator on, causing her slave to let out a small whimper. She tangled her fingers into her slave’s hair as she was pleased, tugging slightly at the brunette locks in her hands.

“Do what you need to finish me, then it’s your turn,” the Countess growled.

At that the slave perked up and took control of the Countess. She was having a hard time keeping control of herself, however, with the vibrator still going inside of her. The Countess was actually surprised that her slave had lasted so long. It wasn’t long before the slave had the Countess calling out her name, all formalities and rules forgotten. The slave just wanted her release. The Countess quickly recognized this and flipped them around so their positions were switched.

“Your turn,” the Countess whispered in her slave’s ear.

The slave almost came right then and there, but the Countess turned off and removed the vibrator before continuing with her work. She slipped two fingers into her slave and began pumping in and out. It wasn’t long until her slave was cumming into her hand and they were laying in a heap on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Hope asked.

“Yeah,” Carli said with a smile.

They looked at each other and kissed before putting away all of the toys. Cuddling in bed, the new couple fell asleep soon after, both content with their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a break from the smut with an O'Solo, Talex, Presston, and Krashlyn fic based on the music video for Hurricane by Halsey. I will get around to writing all of the prompts I have right now I promise! If you have any other prompts that you'd like to give me, let me know either here or on my tumblr, boldlyintodarkness.tumblr.com.


	3. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the summer of '97 and Tobin, Alex, Hope, Kelley, Ali, Ashlyn, Julie, and Christen want to make it a good one. Based on the music video for Hurricane by Halsey. Fashion and slang are modern because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost midnight and I have school in six hours but I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. It's not my best work, but I kinda like it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

At the beginning of the summer of ’97 Tobin Heath swore she would have the best summer of her life. College started in the fall and she wanted to make the summer of senior year a summer to remember. So far all she’d done was lay around in her house with Ashlyn, Hope, and Julie watching TV and eating her parents out of house and home, just like every other summer. One day she was tired of it so she decided that they were going to go out.

“Grab your boards and call your girls, we’re going to the Lot,” she said suddenly one day out of boredom.

The Lot was where a motel was supposed to be built, but the person building it went bankrupt before it was finished. Eventually, it turned into a car lot littered with broken down cars. There was a pool there that’d never been filled before, so it was perfect for skateboarding. They used it as their own personal skate park and it was a common meeting place for them on the weekends during the school year. It was their getaway. Lately it’d been too hot to make a trip out there, but Tobin was so bored she didn’t care.

“Do you want me to bring the stash too?” Julie asked.

“Bring all of it. We’re going to be spending the night in the motel about a mile away from the lot,” Tobin replied, formulating a plan in her head.

“We don’t have the money for that, Tobs,” Hope brought up.

“No one said that they’d know we were there.”

The group nodded their heads in approval and took turns using Tobin’s house phone to call their lovers. When they finished, the group got on their bikes, skateboards slotted through backpacks, and followed Julie to her house to collect “the stash” before meeting their girlfriends at the Lot.

“Damn, we have quite a stash built up,” Ash acknowledged as she shoved one of the paper bags into her backpack. “Where’d you get all this shit Jules?”

“I have my connections” the blonde in question said with a smirk, shoving two other paper bags into her backpack.

Soon the four girls were back on their bikes and headed for the Lot. They arrived to find that their girls were there already, cigarettes in hand, and were chatting away about their plans for college. The girls on the bikes couldn’t help but smile at the sight, each thinking that their girl was the hottest person on the planet. Tobin even decided that she was going to just sit in one of the cars and just hang out with Alex instead of skating.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Tobin greeted her girlfriend with a smirk.

“Hey there,” Alex replied, removing Tobin’s snapback from her head and putting it on backwards on her own. She grabbed the older girl’s shirt collar and pulled her in for a kiss. “You look good in grey.”

“I know.”

“You two are disgusting,” Hope pointed out as she wrapped her arm around Kelley.

Kelly giggled before playfully blowing some smoke in Hope’s face and placing her cigarette in her girlfriend’s mouth.

“You’re just jealous because you want attention,” the freckled girl teased.

The older girl let out a smoky breath before leaning down and pulling Kelley in for a kiss.

“Damn right, I am.”

Kelley let out a small laugh and pulled Hope in for another kiss. It took all of Kelley’s will power not to unbutton her girlfriend’s blue and black plaid shirt. Something about Hope in short sleeve button up shirts and snapbacks drove the freckled girl crazy. Before she could continue, however, Julie cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at the couple. Christen was hiding her face in the blonde’s neck.

“I don’t wanna watch,” the tan girl mumbled into her girlfriend.

“It’s okay, they’ve stopped,” Julie said with a smirk and a kiss to Christen’s forehead. “At least have the decency to find a car to do it in like Ali and Ash are doing,” she joked.

Hope just rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Whatever, let’s just skate.”

And that’s just what they did. Julie left her bag with Christen and Kelley so they could make use of the stash if they wanted. Alex and Tobin decided that they wanted to dig through the stash to see what they had and opted to grab a joint before heading to a car of their own.

The couple sat there in silence for a few minutes as they watched Hope and Julie skate in the dried up pool. They could see Christen and Kelley sitting together on the hood of one of the cars just marvelling at their girlfriends. Hope tried to show off for Kelley and ended up busting her ass on the concrete, causing Julie to fall off of her board from laughing so hard. Tobin and Alex started laughing well because seeing the so called “badass” bust it trying to show off for her girl was something that didn’t usually happen.

After Hope finally stood up, Alex decided to pull out the joint she’d been carrying and light it. She took a hit before passing it over to Tobin.

“We should do this more often,” Alex suggested.

Tobin nodded in agreement. “I’m going to miss these dorks when we part ways and go to college.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be back together soon.”

Tobin took another hit from the joint and passed it back to Alex. “I sure hope so.”

It was starting to get late so Hope and Kelley went to go get Ali and Ashlyn while Christen and Julie got Tobin and Alex. Together, the eight of them made their way to the Pink Motel before it got dark. Tobin, Julie, Hope, and Ashlyn opted to skate there, allowing their girlfriends to ride their bikes. They laughed and joked with each other, making quite a bit of noise and several complaints from an elderly couple sitting outside of their home.

“Shouldn’t you ladies be at home? And learn how to dress like a girl, you four!” the old man yelled at the group.

Ashlyn, Tobin, Hope, and Julie just gave him the finger as they skated by, which was followed by more yelling from the old man. The group just laughed it off.

They arrived at the motel just as the sun was setting and it was dark enough for them to sneak into one of the vacant rooms. Julie pulled a bobby pin from her pocket and got to work picking the lock while Ashlyn kept watch. The others stayed hidden behind a wooden fence that surrounded the backside of the motel until Julie was able to pick the lock.

“And everyone thinks you’re innocent,” Ashlyn scoffed as the door to the motel room swung open.

“Well, aren’t they wrong?” Julie admitted. “It works out for us, though.”

“Of course.”

The two entered the room and waved their friends over so they could get their party started. Everyone piled into the motel room and scattered throughout the room, cigarettes in mouths and plans for an entertaining evening in their minds. Julie asked Hope to bring out the two green bottles that were stashed away in her bag and started drinking out of one before passing it on to Ali. The brunette took one sip of the bottle’s contents and grimaced. It burned all the way down.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Who knows,” Julie replied.

Ali passed the bottle on to Ashlyn.

“Damn, that shit’s strong.”

They continued passing the first bottle around until they all felt buzzed enough to do something ridiculous. Kelley brought up the idea of playing spin the bottle, which everyone seemed to agree to. The couples all knew it was just a game and didn’t care that their girlfriends would be kissing their best friends. The group was practically like one huge “couple” anyway.

Sometimes the group acted like swingers, in a sense, where they switched partners for sexual or intimate purposes. It wasn’t unusual to see any combination of the eight together for a party, followed by a one night stand. They weren’t bothered by it, because they knew that, at the end of the day, they truly loved their significant others.

Kelley tended to lean towards Christen, Alex, or sometimes Tobin when she wasn’t with Hope. If Tobin was out of town, Alex would go to either Christen or Ash and Ali. Hope could sometimes be found with Julie, Ash, Ali, or Alex. The combinations were seemingly endless throughout the group, so, spin the bottle was nothing to them.

The group gathered on the floor in a circle and placed the bottle in the middle. Kelley argued that, since she was the one to suggest it, she should go first. She spun the bottle and the group watched as it landed on Hope.

“Oh, come on!” Kelley shouted.

Hope raised an eyebrow. “Am I not good enough for you?”

The freckled girl seemed to shrink a little. “Of course you’re good enough for me. You are my girlfriend after all.”

“I know; I was just kidding.”

Hope bent down and pressed her lips to Kelley’s before Ash took control of the bottle. It wound up landing on Tobin. The two looked up at each other and smiled.

“No homo, bro,” Ash commented before she leaned across the centre of the circle.

“No homo,” Tobin repeated as she leaned in for the kiss.

Alex and Ali looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their girlfriends while the others laughed at the exchange. Of course Tobin and Ashlyn would say something stupid like ‘no homo’ while playing spin the bottle with their girlfriends and best friends. Next to spin was Hope, who landed on Christen.

Christen blushed at the thought of kissing Hope. The two were nearly complete opposites, but they got along well. After some arguing with Kelley about how it was still considered a kiss and, therefore, not against the rules, Hope settled for kissing Christen’s cheek.

Julie was next to spin the bottle and landed on Ali. The two just shrugged and leaned into the kiss. Ali never knew how good of a kisser Julie was. She even rivalled Ashlyn in that department. Julie could say the same about Ali as far as kissing went. They wished they could have gone farther. It almost became a more heated kiss before Christen and Ashlyn broke it up.

“That’s enough you two,” Hope warned jokingly. “It looks like Presi and Ash are getting jealous.”

“We’re not jealous,” the two muttered in unison. Their demeanour said otherwise.

The game continued for several more rounds as a blunt was passed around the group. When the game started to get boring and everyone got tired, they decided it was probably a good idea to get some sleep. Some of the couples fell asleep cuddled up on the floor, but Ali went outside to smoke one last cigarette before falling asleep. Once Christen was fast asleep, Julie followed the brunette outside. She leaned against the car and lit a cigarette of her own before starting a conversation with Ali.

“I’d like to sleep with you tonight.” The blonde was certainly not subtle about it.

Ali was silent for a few minutes before she responded. “I’d like that too, but what about the others?” She really didn’t want anyone to wake up and see them together.

“I’m sure they’re all passed out for the night, but I have a plan.”

Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, maybe it was the marijuana, but Ali allowed Julie to lead her back into the hotel room after they finished smoking. Thankfully, no one had claimed the bed, so Ali climbed in and waited for Julie. The blonde turned on the TV to a station that didn’t come in so she and Ali didn’t wake the others. She then headed for the bed where Ali was waiting for her and took charge, making love with the brunette well into the night.

The next morning, Ali woke up in bed on top of a shirtless Julie, memories of last night playing through her mind. She looked at her friends scattered across the room, still sleeping on the floor. She let out a small laugh when she saw Ashlyn and Christen cuddling together next to the bed. An idea popped into her head not long after, and she began rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. She pulled out a marker and wrote something on the headboard before everyone else began stirring awake.

Suddenly, a loud banging could be heard on the door and the owner barged into the room. The group was out of the motel room in record time, grabbing their bags and boards before rushing to retrieve their bikes. When they were far enough from the hotel Tobin asked Ali what she wrote on the headboard of the bed before they left.

_Never forget summer ’97._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, some Talex BDSM.


	4. Rewards -Talex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin rewards Alex for her performance against Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this was supposed to be posted a lot earlier, but I got really busy and stuff happened, so here it is now! Sorry it's so short and rather crappy but I promise the next chapter will be better.

“You did so good this weekend, Lex,” Tobin whispered in the forward’s ear.

The two had just returned to their apartment in Portland after their game against Japan on Sunday. Alex’s front was pressed up against the kitchen counter, Tobin pressed up against her back. They hadn’t gotten a chance to be with each other all week and Alex’s need for Tobin was growing.

“May I speak, master?” Alex whimpered as Tobin began sucking on her pulse point.

Tobin let out a low moan and nodded her head, continuing to leave her mark on the forward.

“Can we move this into the playroom?”

The midfielder responded by picking Alex up and carrying her to their special “playroom.”

At first Alex hadn’t been very enthusiastic about the idea of being in a BDSM relationship with Tobin. It just didn’t seem like something that would be for her. However, the first time Tobin dominated her, she loved it. Now, most of their celebrations ended up with Alex bound and blindfolded in their playroom while Tobin worked her magic on the forward.

Tobin sure didn’t seem like the dominant type, by any means, but she got off on controlling her girlfriend during sex. Of course, she was still very caring afterwards and only did it if Alex wanted it. Alex appreciated her for that.

The couple made their way into their playroom and Alex was laid down on the bed in there.

“Do you trust me?” Tobin asked, placing her hand on the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“Of course, master.”

Tobin quickly removed Alex’s shirt and began tracing patterns on the forward’s stomach. Alex let out a little gasp at the contact on her stomach, so Tobin decided to take things further. After removing the forward’s clothes, she took Alex’s wrists and bound them to the leather straps on the headboard of the bed. She then made her way to bind Alex’s ankles to the bottom posts of the bed so that the forward lay spread-eagled on the bed.

Tobin returned to what she was doing earlier, tracing patters on Alex’s stomach. It wasn’t long before Tobin’s hands were replaced with her mouth as she began placing open mouthed kisses around the forward’s breasts. Suddenly, Tobin stopped and Alex whimpered at the absence of her girlfriend’s touch.

“Hold on a minute, I’ll be right back.” The midfielder got up off the bed and went to find a blindfold for Alex. She came back with a bandana and a blindfold, having opted to gag the forward as well.

After blindfolding the forward, Tobin placed her hand on the inside of Alex’s thigh and slowly moved it to where she knew her girlfriend wanted it most. Alex let out a small whimper at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers on her clit and desperately wanted more. She subconsciously bucked her hips up and Tobin seemed to get the message, sliding her middle and index fingers slowly inside the forward.

Alex let out a low moan at the feeling of Tobin inside her. The midfielder slowly pumped her fingers in and out while her other hand kneaded the forward’s breasts. It wasn’t long before she could feel that Alex was close, so she stopped. This earned a groan from the bound forward and Tobin simply chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the job done. You know how much I love to tease you.”

The midfielder moved lower on the bed and positioned herself so that she could lap up her girlfriend’s wetness with her tongue. Alex was silently begging Tobin to let her cum, but the master was very persistent in her teasing. Finally, Tobin got around to working her girlfriend up again.

She positioned herself so that she was lying next to the forward, resuming what she started earlier. Alex’s hips moved in time with her master’s fingers, and soon she was back to where she was when the midfielder stopped.

“That’s it, cum for me baby.”

The forward clamped down on her master’s fingers, letting out a low moan as she did so. Tobin slowed her movements to prolong her girlfriend’s orgasm. She removed her finger’s from her girlfriend, sticking them in her mouth and licking them clean before removing the blindfold and gag from the forward.

“Are you okay?” she asked Alex.

The forward nodded, still unable to speak from the pleasure. Tobin untied Alex’s wrists and ankles, pulling the forward close. Alex nuzzled her face into Tobin’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, maybe I'm not cut out for this whole smut writing thing. Next chapter will be Presston. New chapters for You Found Me, A Pirate's Death, and a new part to the USWNT Food Challenge Series coming soon!
> 
> Got any prompts or pairings for this fic or another? Let me know!  
> boldlyintodarkness.tumblr.com


	5. Victorious -Presston (alpha/omega)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie plays well during a Portland vs. Chicago (imaginary) game and Christen rewards her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this was actually written by jessi_08 bc I'm a piece of shit and couldn't figure out what to do with this. I did some editing and took some parts out and changed some stuff but the second half of this isn't mine. Enjoy!

Christen was relentless with her teasing, something that Julie both loved and hated. They’d just beaten Portland 2-1 to get a spot in the quarterfinals and Julie had managed to score the winning goal. The blonde alpha had been on fire the entire game, and a certain brunette omega had plans on pleasing her mate later. For now, however, Christen had settled for touching Julie in places the brunette knew drove her mad. She’d even grabbed the defenders bulge through her shorts a few times, catching Julie off guard. It took all of the blonde’s effort to avoid getting a boner in the middle of the locker room.

“Why so tense, JJ?” a clueless Sofia asked the blonde, giving her a pat on the back. “You played great tonight!”

“Th-thanks,” Julie stuttered.

Everyone sitting in the locker room just chuckled to themselves.

“What? She did!”

“Oh, Huerta, have you completely missed Press’ blatant teasing?” Alyssa asked. She was used to seeing her national teammates doing that after a victory. Her mate, Whitney, did that to her all the time.

“Yeah, JJ here is just trying to prevent herself from getting a tent in her pants,” Casey added.

Another round of laughs echoed through the locker room and Julie’s blush deepened. She’d get back at Christen later.

“Come on, guys. I’m the only one that’s allowed to tease her,” Christen said as if they weren’t talking about sex. She came up behind Julie and hugged the blonde from behind before whispering, “I’m going to make you cum so hard tonight,” in her ear. This earned a slight whimper from the alpha.

“Get a room you two!” the team yelled in unison.

“Will do,” Christen replied, walking in front of her mate to block their teammates’ view of the blonde’s hardened cock. “Goodnight.”

The couple made their way to the parking lot and quickly found their car. Julie took the opportunity to take in her mate in front of her. Christen was wearing her usual training gear, but for some reason Julie found it hotter than usual. Maybe it was just the lack of blood in her head and the overabundance of blood in her dick, but Julie needed to take her mate then and there.

Soon they were at their car and the alpha let her more primal instincts take over. She pressed her omega against the side of the car and kissed her hard. Unfortunately, Christen was set on being the dominant one tonight and decided to make the defender switch positions. Julie growled at the switch, her inner alpha demanding she be the dominant one.

“You’ll have your opportunity later. Right now, I’m in charge.”

Christen grabbed Julie’s arm and led her to the passenger’s seat. She opened the door and told Julie to sit before going to her soccer bag and grabbing a pair of handcuffs for her alpha. Christen moved to sit in Julie’s lap, kissing her as she ran her hands down the blonde’s arms, taking each wrist into her hands. She guided them behind the blonde’s back.

 “You trust me baby?”

“Mmmm,” Julie nodded against Christen’s lips as she heard the cuffs click, then felt the cold metal press into her wrists. Her arms were locked behind her back. Julie’s eyes shot open.

“Relax baby, I’m going to take care of you tonight.” Christen promised as she slid back onto Julie’s knees, she smirked at Julie before tugging her shorts down just enough to expose her boxers. “Perfect,” Christen smiled.

She leaned back in kissing Julie again and palming at the bulge hidden in the boxers before quickly locking the alpha’s seatbelt into place. Once she heard the click and gave it a strong tug she quickly got off Julie’s lap, leaving the alpha panting and whining.

“Chris! Where are you going?” Julie whined as her door slammed shut in her face. She watched as Christen sauntered over to the other side of the car, getting into the driver’s seat. “Chris you can’t leave me like this,” Julie groaned, her hips bucking up as she searched for friction.

“Oh, I don’t plan on leaving you like that,” Christen said as she turned the car on, Julie’s eyes went wide once more, shaking her head.

“Chris, no we’r—” Julie was cut off by Christen’s hand finding its way to her lap, her hips bucked up again.

“Shhh Jules, you’re not in charge tonight,” Christen said softly as she allowed her hand to sneak into Julie’s boxers, grasping her hard shaft and bringing it through the fly of the alpha’s boxers.

Julie sucked a breath in trying not to hiss as Christen squeezed just slightly, slowly moving up. She looked over at Christen and the woman’s focus seemed to be solely on the road. She whimpered when Christen’s hand moved just as slowly back down.

“You suck,” Julie hissed out seeing the smirk form on her omega’s face.

“Later, maybe,” Christen taunted, her hand moving back up to work her thumb over Julie’s head. She felt Christen’s hand slide easier across her shaft from the precum that was collected at the slit of her head.

“Fuck, Chris,” Julie groaned, throwing her head back into the headrest, arching into Christen’s hand.

“Soon enough.” Julie could hear the teasing in her tone and she knew she wasn’t going to last long. They were close to home, though, that was her saving grace. However, the red light they came up to wasn’t. Julie whimpered when Christen took her hand away, looking over toward the forward who licked her palm before replacing it on her shaft, increasing not only pressure but pace.

“Fuck Chris… fuck…” Julie moaned, rocking her shoulders back and forth wishing she could free her trapped hands.

“Once we’re home I’ll let you go. Until then, I’m in charge,” Christen warned, her hand shifting to cup Julie’s balls, giving them the smallest squeeze. The blonde shuddered, folding forward and biting her lip.

“Fuckin’ hell, Chris.” Julie gasped, tears in her eyes. She wanted to cum so badly, but she also wanted to be buried inside Christen to do so. When she looked up she let a breath out when she saw their apartment building, thanking God that they were home. “I’m going to fuck you senseless when we get home.” Julie growled and Christen smirked.

“Who said we’re going home?” Christen asked, looking over at Julie, raising an eyebrow.

“Chris, please!” Julie whimpered.

“Soon, baby, soon.” Christen leaned over the center console to kiss Julie, slightly increasing her pace on Julie’s shaft at the same time.

Christen had every intention of making Julie cum before they made it home. She turned the car so they would head around the block, down a one way single lane road. She quickly looked behind her as they pulled up to the red light to make sure there weren’t any cars.

“Stay still babe,” Christen warned as she undid her seatbelt, leaning over Julie’s lap. She licked the tip of Julie’s shaft, teasing the slit, before letting her mouth slide across the soft, warm skin. Julie groaned and thrust up into her mouth.

“Fuck Chris, oh god. I can’t,” Julie groaned as she came into her omega’s mouth.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to tangle her hand into the woman’s hair and hold her still over her dick, but Christen was doing a damn good job of sucking her dry. Julie groaned as she slumped back into the seat, Christen pulling back smirking at her.

“You okay, baby?” Christen asked, she leaned over and kissed Julie who groaned again as she tasted herself on Christen’s mouth.

“More than ok.”

“Ready to go home?”

“Ready to get fucked like no tomorrow?” Julie countered and Christen smirked.

“Who said you’ll be in charge? I’m not the one handcuffed.” She winked as she put the car back into drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Crystal, Mal, Lindsey, Emily, Morgan, and Sam get smashed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm doing a collaboration with Becksthewolf, author of Alpha and Omega and Finding Home as well as many others. It's an Avengers au so if you're into that sort of thing check it out!


End file.
